Deploying a Web application on a Web server is an involved process that has many potential places for error. In many modern Web applications, in addition to the code that executes on the Web server, there may also be other data and configuration changes to make when deploying an application from a development environment to a production environment. When a developer deploys a Web application to a Web server, the developer may copy the application files to the Web server, make some configuration changes, attempt to run the Web server, find configuration and other errors, attempt to troubleshoot the errors, make additional configuration changes, copy additional files, and iterate on this process until the production Web server is correctly configured and has the appropriate content. Besides potential frustration, the process of deploying a Web application on a Web server may consume a great deal of time and energy.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.